SUPER SMASH BROS INFINITY WAH
by VG Fan98
Summary: WALUIGI IS GONA GET HIS REVENGE
1. Chapter 1

Infinity wa

Bvasicly walogi is nthanos in dis bnok pls enjoy

Waawqaawawa sakuri no put in smash soi I take over the universe oh yeah I faked my death (see walogi kills sakuri) and im kerbs father.

I will fly to pop star and see pink shit

427 hours later

Wooo mjan bad jet lag I will see king

Dwdedede the universe is in grave danger and I neeed kirbys star thing

SHOW THING WALOGI EACARGOOOOOON

Yes sire

GIVE STAR

Ok

Walogi puts on glove

Wewewewewwhhehehewhehwhe I feel power

Blowas up dedede castle

But kirb still lives

Walogi gowes home

Rtime for a nap

Yawn stone time

Gets call from bowser

Walogi I have a stone come quic

367t4578 minyuts later

Bows castl;e

Hereewss stone malogi

Waaawhwahwhahawa more power

Walogi runs and punchers wario

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah (wario dies but he dosent cus hes my faverat so he not dead )

Now I find more st ones

Meanwhile at pwop staar

Atv random clif

So basicly purple guty asked for riock I thot he was googd

DA PEN IS MIGHTYER THAT DE SWORD WE MYST WAIT FOR HANDS

ZZOOOOMZOOOM (caoptin falcon)

PYIOPIUYO (WHAT ABOUT CRAPPY TOWN)

SO EM SONIC WANT TO PLAY FORT NITE (SEE ASH PLAYS FORTNITE)

NO

LOOK AFTER PICTUE HANDS SOMIC 1000000 POKEDOLLER

WOAH IM A MILLION ARE

PEOIPLWE A\RE DKAMYEU METER KNOGHT

SHUT UP ANGLE BOI PEOLELE ARE SAFER IF THEY KNOY THE DANGER

IN THIS TIME WALOGI GOT ALL STONES

I will release the HANDS

HANDS APPERE

DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE GET AWAY (SO BASICLY IM COPYT INGF THE FIRST CUTSENE)

WE WILL EACH NEED TO TAKE OUT ABOUT 10 (ARE YOU ENJOUING THEIS FAN FIC PLEASE VIST MY DEVENT ART AND YT LINK AT THE END)

KNOW YOUR FEAR ITS NOW OR NEVER ( ZELDA IS BEST GIRL HANDS DOWN AMI RIGT I WANKRESED TO HER)

WE'L WIN THIS I KNOW WE WIN I KNOW WE WILL ( HAVE ANY PLAYN D KID ICURUS UPRISIONG IT HAD ASTAND INCLUDED THE HAD A FASE ENDING LIKE THE DONKY KONG CIOUNTRY SERIDS IT CAME WITH A STAND IT WAS A GOOD GAME)

HANDS ENTER WALOGFI

SHULK SEES EVERONE DIES (THE ZENEO BLADE SEREIS HAS TOO MENNY CHRECTERS IN SMASH LESS SPACE FOR WALOGI AMIRIGHT)

KIRBY LI- (DIES)

EVERY ONE DIES

KIRBU FLIES AWAY

KIIERBY LAND S

HELLO PINKL SHIT( GUYS ITZS ME SO IN THIS SECNE IM MET WARIO AND WALOGI)(

KIRBUY IN YOUR FATHER

PIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000 (NO)

JOIN US KIRBY AND WE WILL MAKE YOUR FACE THE GRATEST IN THE MULITI VERESE OR YOU WILL DIE (GET REFERNCE ITS FROM ZELDA THE FACES OF GAMLON)

KIRBY SAUDDENLY LERNS ENGLISH

Colors weave into a spire of flame

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed

Bear this torch against the cold of the night

Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light! ( SO BASICLY DIOS SONG IS WALOGIS WAKNESS DON'T TELL ANY ONE)

On that day, when the sky fell away ( IS DIS CICHIN LITLLE)

Our world came to an end

In our eyes did a fading sunrise in the dark

Glimmering shadows

Silence grows in the spaces between

Stretching out beyond time

Rising up as the chorus of souls finds a voice

Flickering through the void!

These little sparks cling onto life

Everyone caught in the struggle ( EXEPYT JKIRBUY)

And then the storms of change

They fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind!

Every soul contains a whisper of light ( EVEN HITLAR HE KILLED JEWS)

Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight

No escape, no greater fate to be made!

In the end the chains of time will not break

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP ( SEE TOLD U)

Colors weave into a spire of flame

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed

Bear this torch against the cold of the night

Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light! 9)(lnot a good idea niTENDOW YOUR JUST RECUCLEING LYRICS )

As fate spins a thread without end

New life draws it's first breath

Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past

Where destiny holds fast!

Here where we stand hand clenched in hand

Everyone caught in the struggle

This is the day we finally find

A way stepping into our tomorrow!

Every soul contains a whisper of light

Growing louder as it calls to unite

From the distance sings a chorus of souls

Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals

Colors weave into a spire of flame

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed

Bear this torch against the cold of the night

Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate Fight!

Every soul contains a whisper of light

Growing louder as it calls to unite

From the distance sings a chorus of souls

Rising Slowly stirring heat from the coals

Colors weave into a spire of flame

Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed

Bear this torch against the cold of the night

Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate Fight!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ( DIES)

POWERGLOVE GIVENM TO WARIO

I WIL YSE THIS TO RERERVCT WALOGI

BUT BWA ACCCISDENTLY PUSHEDS KILL BUTTON

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (OK HES DAEAD NOW)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAIT I GENT GUNTLET

PUTS ON GHUNTLET AND CLOBERS DAT KiRBY

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (DIES YES FIONAY)

YES NOW I CAN MAKE SHI-

BILLY ( FUCK ITS MY DAD)

CHRISP WHAT ARE YO DOIN HERE

Want to ridre da pepsi max big one?

Sure

THE END ( IM I LIVE N WHITE POOL BY DA WAY I LIKE THE BIG ONE I DON'T KNOW WHY ITS HATED PROBPILY TO MAKE CERER PINT LOOK BETTER ,K BYE OH BY DA WAY PART 2 COULD EXIST HERE ARE DA LINKS

channel/UCBd8afh-EoID_qC_NmmBH3g

vgfan98

bye bye

WAIT I GOT DA INFITY GUNTLET ( DUDUNDAAAAUUUUH)

NOW I WILL BE THE KING OF POLY ESTER AND I WILL HAVE A GIANT FALG (ANY WHO KNOWS WHO DIS IS WILL GET A PRIZE MESSIGE IF YOU KNOW)

KIRB WILL RETRUN


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

SO BASICLY EEM KIRBY DIED AND EMM WALOGI LIVES

WWEWEEWWWEWEHAAHAHA LETS GO TO HAWII

WALOGI GOES TO BEEEEACH ZAND SLEEPS

WALOGI WAKES TO FND EVERYONES DEAD

THIS AINT TOO BAD

702 DAYS LATER

THIS SUCKS I WANT PEOPLE BACK

WALOGI TYPES ON COMPIUTER HOW TO GET PEROPLE BACK

WEEEEEEH COME ON (SO BASICVLTY WALOGI WHAS TO GET BIN FINITY GLOVE BACK BUT ? HAS IT (I WONDER WHO ? IS))

WALOGI GOES TO SPACE AND PUNCHES ? AND GETS GLOVE

WWEEWEWEAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH WHAT IF I WAS KIRBk THEMN I CAN BE LOVED HJERO

BECOMES KIRYK AND GOES BACK 5 DAYS

WEEEHHHAAHHAAHAHAH (WHAJKES IN KIBY DEB)

TIME TO BE A HERO

KIRBY KIRBY

WALOGIES THOTS( I HAVE TO SOUND LIKE KIBY(SO IN THE SHWO KIRBY S JUSTB SAYS pyio AND Y TDS REALLY ANNOYING))

ERR WALUIGI HAS THE GOTLET WE MUST STOP HIM NOW

WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK

43864 SECONDS LATER

WEEEEEH IM IN JAIL CAN I GO HAME TO MY BODDY PILOW ITS ALMOST DINNER

YOU ARE NOT GOING UNTIL WERE FULLE SHORE YOUR NOT UNDER THE INFOLSE OF DANK MATTER ( BY DA WA9I I DON'T NLKIKE KIRBY OK)

DA MEETING

WE HAVE AN EMIEERGWTCY MEETING KIRBYS BEEN POSSESD BU WALOGI

あなたがこの週を読んでいるなら！

LET ME WEGGIE TRANDS LATE FOR SACUTRI

NOOOOOO MY BELOVED CREATION WHAT MA GONNA DOOO!

CALM DOWN SAKUIRI THIS WOILL ALL WORK OUT( SAKURI IS THE CREATOR OF KIBY BY DA WA9I)

WAWAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAWAWAWAAWWEEEE WHATS ALL THE FUSS ABOUT

MUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

WHOPS

2 DAYS LATER

WEEEEEGH I HATE THIS SOLTY CONFINEMT MY BODDY PILLOW IS DIENG

LING GRNTSD AT NOT KIRBY

TRANS BOY

HAYAYAYAAHA ( TIS WAS LINK)

WWEEEWHHAAAAH ( EER SIO WALOGI DSTARTS CRAVEING FDAISY LUIGIS GIRL I THINTK PEWEOLE LIKE ,WALGOI SHOLED GET SURROPT)

1 DAYS LATTER

EVERY ONE MEETING ON DA CLIFF NO KIRB

FUUUCK 5TIFFFFFFFFF

KIRBY THIS IAS ALL A MISS UNDER STANDING

PLEASE THE UNIVERSE MNEEEDS M,E

ONLY WALOGI WILL SA DAT

LOOK IF YOU DON'T FEER ME THE UNIVEERZSE WILL END

I DON'T TUST U

 _ **FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCDCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

SOME STRQANGE HANDS WERE MGATHERING ON DA CLIF

DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE GET AWAY (SO BASICLY IM COPYT INGF THE FIRST CUTSENE AGAIN )

WE WILL EACH NEED TO TAKE OUT ABOUT 10 (ARE YOU ENJOUING THEIS FAN FIC PLEASE VIST MY DEVENT ART AND YT LINK AT THE END)

KNOW YOUR FEAR ITS NOW OR NEVER ( ZELDA IS BEST GIRL HANDS DOWN AMI RIGT I WANKRESED TO HER)

WE'LL WIN THIS I KNOW WE WIN I KNOW WE WILL ( THERES SOMETHING ABOUYT SAKURIS GAME WHICJH ARE SHIYT)

HANDS ENTER WHITE THING

SHULK SEES EVERONE DIES (WALOGI MENT NO HARM)

EVERY ONE DIES

NO KIRBY MEANS THE UIVERSE IUS GONE

BUT WALOGI LIVES!

WEEEEH EARTH IS BORING WAOH WAS I MKIRBYT

I KNOW I WILL KNILL MY SEKLF

WALOGI WAKES UP

WEEEH (SO BASICLY THIS IS GROWND DOG DAY IT'S A FILM ABOUT A NEWS REPOTRER WHO IS RELIVING THE SAME DAY UNTILL HE GETS THINKS RIGHT AND GETS THE GIRL MHE WANTS IM IN IT TOO IM THE PIZZA MAN, ON MY PIZZA I LIKE PENUT BUTTER JAM CREAM AND POIZZA PIZZA ACCTULY COMES FROM INDA MENNY EVEY DAY MAKE THE MISTAKE OF THINKLING PIZZA IS FROM AMERICA BUT THERE WONG, WHEN I WAS IN AMERICA I LIVED IMN WASHINGTON STATE ITS ON DA WEST SIDE I LIVED A HAPPY LIFE UNTILL THE DAY MY MOVER FOUND MY DADS BODDY PILLOW AND SHE RAN AWWAY I THINK SHE LIVES IN A PASIFIC ISLANDT NOW IT COULD BE WHOO ISLAND AND MY DAD WAS VERY POOR HE HAD TO SEEL HIS BODY PILLOW JUST TO AFFORD THE TICKITS ON A PLANE TO MANCHETER THAT'S WYH I WAS AWAY FOR ALONG TIMEHE FINALY GOT A JOBE AND WE LIVE IN BLACK POOL, ANY WAY ON WITYH THE STORY)

KIRBY SNEKS OUT THE HOUSE

OH HEY KIRBY WANA PLAY BALL?

EHH PUYO?

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY BALL?

WALOGI THORTS OH NO I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING

KIRBYS RUNS TO DA CARSEL

EHHEHEH DIS SWITCH IS GOD

DEDEDE SOME ONE WANTS TO SEE YO

WALOGI WENT IN

Dwdedede the universe is in grave danger and I neeed kirbys star thing

SHOW THING WALOGI EACARGOOOOOON

Yes sire

GIVE STAR

Ok

WAIT

KERBE WHAT ARE YO DOIN HEAR

DEDEDEDE WALOGI IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH BIG FELAR WOULDN'T HERT A FLY UNLESS IT WAS ON THE END OF A FISH HOOK

GIVES WALOGI KIRBY STAR THINKG

WAIIT NO COME BACKKKKKKK

HELP HELP KIRBYS BEEN PSEESED

SUDDNLY I APPER

I WILL SAVE WALGI

NO BILLY ITS ME IM TRYING TO STOMP MY SELKF

DNT TRY AND OUT SMART ME

WALOGI AND BULLY WARP TO BILLTYS HOSE IN BLACK POOL

SHHHH HIDE MY DADS COMEINGF

WEEEEH

BILLY PACK YOUR BAGS WEARE GOIUNG TO ALTEN TOWERS TO BURN THE TREES DOWN

SURE THING DAD CEEP KIUIET WALOGI

WEEEEH

9 HOURS Latrer

News alton towers burnt down by vgfan98 YOU SHOULD CHEACK OUT HIS UOY TUBE AND DEVENT ART LINK AT THE END

GOOD WORK BILLY NOW WHE NEED TO SINK THOR[P POARK

THERE GOONA HAVE TO RUN TO DA THORP PARK SAFE ZONE

BACK IN DA CAR BILLY WERE GOING TO THORP

HANG IN THERE WALOGI

WWWHWEEEH-HHH (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)

12 HOURS LATTER

NEWS BALK PPOL PELURE BEACJH IS THE BEST THEAM PARK IN DA YK BUT STILL DOSENT BCOMPERE TO CEDER PINT

COME – ON BI-LY LETS GO TO AM-RI-C SLEEPS

WALOGI GETS UP WEEEEEEEEEHA

PEOPLE ARE GONNA LOOK AT ME CUZ IM PINK

OH YEAH IM SLEEPING 21 HOURS OF NO SLEEP IS LONG

SUUDDENLY WALOGFI FADES AWAY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

KIRB YOU HAVE BROKEN THE NUMBER 1 RULE OF BEING A FICTINAL CHARACTER NEVER INTERACT WITH ANY ONE IN DA REAL WORLD

PYIO PIYO

THIS IS NOT WALOGIU THIS IS KIRBY

KIRBY YOUR UNDER ARREST YOUR SERES HAS BEEN TERMERNATED

あなたの体の枕を倒す (IM DISSIPONTED MY CHILD)

YOU WILL BE EXUCUTED

KIRBY DIES BUT NOT WALOGI

WWEEEHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA TIME TO HAVE A NAP ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SO YEAH KIRBY DIED IN THIS ONE HERE ARE THE LINKS

channel/UCBd8afh-EoID_qC_NmmBH3g

vgfan98


End file.
